


Wrong target.

by The_failure



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: By that I mean the hunters get hipchecked into another dimension, Comedy i guess?, Crossover, Gen, Je Suis Monté!, Plesioth hipcheck as a method of travel, Video Game Logic, i just named the hunters after the armor they're wearing, includes kicking an explosive barrel for no reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_failure/pseuds/The_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four hunters get lost and accidentally fix a major problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong target.

**Author's Note:**

> hunters note  
> Miralis: wears the Dire miralis armor, which is the armor made from a dire miralis, a volcano dragon.  
> Excello: wears the Molten tigrex armor.  
> Kujula: wears the gunner version of the Rusted Kushala Daora. a dragon with steel hide.  
> Artian: wears the Artian s armor, made from eldritch scraps from the everwood, kinda makes you look like an ADVENT MEC.

Today was a day like any other day for the monster hunters, get a quest, complete the objective and reap the rewards. (Optionally, rage against the heavens for not getting a plate.)

  
Inside the Gathering hall, four hunters sat, each ordered a meal and devoured it in less than an instant. One hunter was wearing the Miralis armor, his weapon being the demolition switch axe, the second was wearing a full Excello Z set, with his weapon being an insect glaive with the blast element. The third was wearing the Artian S set, his weapon, the cera cymmetry, a powerful greatsword. Lastly, the fourth was a gunner, clad in the gunner Kujula armor, wielded the Gravios Gigacannon.

  
"Alright, so what are we hunting?" The Excello hunter asked.

  
The Miralis hunter thought for a moment, "You guys up for a Gravios expedition?"

  
"Sure." Excello replied.

  
"Yeah." Artian answered.

  
"Eh, why not?" Said Kujula.

  
Miralis nodded, "Okay, let me get the quest, get your equipment ready." he got up and walked toward the quest counter. His partners headed toward the blue chest and took several items of value, before somehow storing all of it in their pouches. Then they headed toward the quest board and accepted the quest Miralis had set up.

  
"Shame we have to walk ALL the way." Excello lamented.

  
Miralis chuckled slightly. "Don't worry, I got a shortcut, we just need to find a Plesioth first."

  
_(Later, at Cheeko sands…)_

  
"Miralis, I see one, on your left." Kujula said, pointing toward the Plesioth.

  
"Good, grab your Bowgun and shoot a paintball at it." Miralis ordered.

  
Kujula gave Miralis a quizzical gaze, he readied his weapon and fired at the Plesioth. The shot struck the wyvern, angered, it quickly surfaced and snarled angrily, keeping its eyes on the hunters the Plesioth turned to the side slightly and reared back.

  
"Get ready." Miralis stated.

  
"For what?" Kujula replied.

  
"HIP-" Miralis yelled.

  
The Plesioth struck, despite being at least 20 meters away.

  
"-CHECK!"

  
For a moment, the hunters froze, then were sent sailing in an arc at a remarkable speed.

  
"Oh, right.. forgot about that." Kujula thought to himself before blacking out.

  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

  
When Kujula regained consciousness, he immediately became aware of his partners laying down near him, and the excruciating pain that enveloped his entire body. Slowly, he used a dust of life, and let out a sigh of relief as he felt his strength coming back.

  
One by one, the hunters stood up. "I've got some bad news. I think that was a green Plesioth" Miralis stated. "We might have gone a bit too far, but I got some psychoserum, so finding that Gravios should be no problem." He drank the psychoserum.

  
"Yeah, but have you seen where we are? Looks like some… ruins, or castle, in the middle of nowhere." Artian pointed out.

  
"It's probably just another part of the Everwood we haven't discovered yet." Excello answered.

  
"we'll probably find some rarer resources, the monster is that way, follow me." Miralis said, motioning the others to follow him.

  
For a while they walked, eventually arriving at their destination.

  
"Get prepared, that Gravios is nearby." Kujula suggested.

  
"You mean that thing?" Artian responded, pointing to the giant monster in the distance.

  
The hunters approached the beast, hiding behind several rocks, they observed it.

  
The wyvern was enormous, bigger than a Gogmazios at least, a long neck, a large jaw with what seemed to be an orb with many eyes inside. Powerful claws and enormous wings.

  
"Uh.. you sure that's a Gravios?" Excello whispered.

  
"Absolutely, you see that thing's head? Totally a Gravios'." Miralis answered.

  
"I mean, it's way bigger than normal and looks pretty different." Excello argued.

  
"Look, worst case scenario it’s a monster the guild hasn't found yet, if we bring back evidence, imagine how much zennys we'll get!" Miralis said eagerly.

  
"Are we just going to stand here or fight this thing!?" Artian yelled angrily. "LETS GO!"

  
Miralis, Artian and Excello left their cover and ran toward the *Gravios*, Kujula readied his Bowgun. Miralis threw a flash bomb, paying almost no attention to the group of people he assumed to be wannabe hunters.

  
The projectile detonated, creating an extremely bright light. Deprived of its sight, the monster roared, attacking blindly, The hunters took advantage of this, striking the beast's legs.

  
Miralis saw the group again, annoyed he sheathed his weapon, walked toward them and pushed away the one with the crimson eyes and clad in white armor. "Nonononono. You stay here okay? We got this." Miralis asked.

  
"But-"

  
"I said, We got this" Miralis stated again, his tone harsher. "We're the experts here, so you rookies stand back and watch how it's done." completely unaware of Excello being pinned.

  
_"IT'S CRUSHING ME HELP HELP HELP!"_

  
_"DUNG BOMB INCOMING!"_

  
Miralis turned around, gave the group a final look, before rushing toward the wyvern, he gave one look at Excello who, thanks to Artian throwing a dung bomb, managed to free himself before swinging his switch axe upward, launching him.

  
"MOUNT IT!" He yelled.

  
"GOT IT!" Was his answer.

  
The next thing Miralis knew, Excello was riding the Gravios, which was attempting to knock him off with great enthusiasm.

  
"Je suis monté!" Excello chanted.

  
"You're not one of them!" Kujula shouted.

  
The wyvern stopped momentarily to catch its breath, Excello took the opportunity and repeatedly plunged his knife into the Gravios' armor, watching in delight as the green bar filled up to the max. The wyvern fell to ground, he sent his kinsect to grab some essence and rushed toward the tail, glad to see his friends already working hard on cutting it. He began slashing at a remarkable speed. It was a mild surprise to the hunters when they managed to sever the tail tip in a single cycle, their opponent's being more or less launched by the tail being severed was not a surprise however.

  
In an instant, they did the most followed action after cutting a tail: Sheathing your weapon and carve it without a care in the world.

  
"I got an.. Anankos Cortex?" Excello stated confusedly.

  
"Anankos Flail" Miralis said.

  
"Also got a cortex." Was Artian's answer.

  
"Got a tai- LOOK OUT!" Kujula shouted.

  
The hunters became aware of Anankos charging at them, they ran to the sides, barely avoiding a painful end.

  
Kujula climbed a large boulder, he readied his Bowgun. "FIRING SLEEP SHOTS!" He yelled.

  
steadying his aim, he pulled the trigger. As the bullets struck Anankos his movements became lethargic, he managed to utter a pitiful roar before falling into a deep slumber.

  
Kujula sheathed his Bowgun and ran toward Anankos 's head, his partners already there, sharpening their weapons, taking might seeds and drinking potions.

  
One by one, they somehow removed 2 large barrels filled with explosives from their pouches and placed them near their prey's head.

  
"Firework imminent!" Miralis said eagerly.

  
"Setting up the bomb!" Excello replied with enthusiasm.

  
"The best way to wake up!" Artian continued.

  
"This is going to be good." said Kujula.

  
The hunters stood back as Kujula prepared to shoot one of the barrels. However he was interrupted when Excello pushed him aside.

  
"This is taking too long let me do it." He grumbled.

  
Excello approached the barrel bombs, sighed, then gave one a swift kick.

  
Miralis was certain he heard the rookies gasp. _"Kicking a bomb isn't normal here?"_ He thought.

  
The explosion was powerful, throwing Excello at Miralis, who sighed and stepped away.

  
Anankos however, roared painfully, his slumber brutally interrupted.

  
______________________________________________________________________________________

  
Kamui simply gazed at the four strangers currently busy cutting parts of Anankos's body. In what had felt like a second, his careful and well thought battle plan had been interrupted and turned obsolete as the knights blinded Anankos, knocked him on the ground, severed his tail, bombed him and shrugging off injuries by simply drinking some strange liquid.

  
He and everyone else DID try to help, only to be chided by the one wearing the armor that had an odd resemblance to a volcano.

  
"Well, we killed this thing, so.. how do we go back to the guild now?" the hunter in bright red armor asked.

"Find the nearest beach." the hunter with the volcanic armor answered.

  
"Can that wait a bit? My back still hurt." the one with the rusted armor whined.

  
"Since we'll be here a while, guess we should ask for direction or something." the one in the strange armor argued.

  
Slowly, Kamui approached the hunters, he cleared his throat. The volcanic hunter turned back, "Hey." he said nonchalantly. "Do you mind answering a few questions?" he asked.  
Kamui thought for a moment. _"Well, if I want answers, I should give them theirs."_ "Sure."

  
"Where are we?"

  
"Touma."

  
"What did we just kill?"

  
"You killed Anankos, the Invisible Dragon."

  
"...Was he important?"

  
"He planned to destroy humanity for not worshipping him."

  
"Where is the nearest beach?"

  
"Very far away." Kamui answered. "Now could you answer some of my questions?"

  
"Sure, go ahead."

  
"Who are you people?"

  
"We're monster hunters!"

  
"What?"

  
"Monster hunters, we hunt monsters, pretty self explanatory."

  
"Why did you slay Anankos?"

  
"We thought he was a Gravios."

  
"What... do you plan on doing now?" Kamui asked.

  
"Well, probably find the nearest village, and craft some armor out of what we just killed."

  
"Since we'll be here for a short time, you guys mind if we… stay at your place for a while?" the rusted hunter asked.

  
"Uh… sure?" Kamui answered. _"They just killed Anankos, because they MISTOOK him for a… Gravios, and the only thing they demand in return is to stay at my castle?"_

  
_________________________________________________________________________________

_(at least a week later.)_

"See that giant fish with two legs? That's a Plesioth, our way back to the guild." Stated Miralis. "I'm glad you agreed to follow us back home, maybe you could even become hunters like us."

  
"I'm going to get its attention." Kujula stated, he fired a shot at the Plesioth who surfaced angrily.

  
"I hate this part." Artian mumbled.

  
"Why?" Kamui asked.

  
"HIP-"

  
Excruciating pain.

  
"CHECK!"

**Author's Note:**

> first time i saw Anankos's in game portrait, i mistook him for a Gravios.


End file.
